1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to latching mechanisms and more particularly to latching mechanisms for use in devices that generate audio.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many electronic devices include one or more latches for coupling together several mechanical components. Latches also facilitate disassembly of the coupled components permitting replacement and/or access to other components contained within. For example, latches can be used to secure a front housing of a device to a back housing of the device. Using latches is desirable because it eliminates the need for screws and screw bosses, thereby lowering manufacturing costs and providing for an increased useable circuit board area. Incorporating latches into an electronic device, however, does require reservation of some space in the device to enable their operation.
Most electronic devices also include one or more speakers for broadcasting audio. With the drive towards reducing the size of electronic devices, particularly portable or mobile units, advances have been made to reduce the size of speakers. Nevertheless, speakers and the structure required to support them take up valuable space in these devices. Additionally, speakers and their supporting structure are constructed and assembled independently of all other components of electronic devices.